Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of the inFAMOUS series and he appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Cole MacGrath's in-game rival is Raiden. Biography SPECIAL DELIVERY Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city.http://www.playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/all-stars-cole.html THE LEGACY OF COLE MACGRATH: *''inFamous'' *''inFamous 2'' *''inFamous: Festival of Blood'' Arcade Opening Cole's story begins in New Marais as Cole is attempting to protect its citizens. He claims that even with his powers, he can't protect the city alone and seeks help from others. He hears of a gathering of "special" people and decides to find out who they are. He's unsure of whether they are Conduits, but nevertheless decides to find them so that he can bring them back in hopes of gaining their help. Rival Name: Raiden Reason: While Cole is searching for Conduits to help him save New Marais, Raiden appears, pulling his sword on him, questioning his motives. Cole tells him that he is searching for "certain people". Raiden, thinking that Cole was hunting him, questions the purpose of Cole's search. Cole claims that avoiding the approaching danger was no longer an option. Raiden tells him he wants no business with it. Cole warns Raiden that he will stop him if he refuses to help, and the two prepare to fight. Connection: Cole MacGrath and Raiden have electricity-themed names; "Coal" is burned to produce electricity, while "Rai" and "Den" are the Japanese words for "Thunder" and "Lightning", respectively. Also, they both are associated with electricity, with Cole MacGrath being able to control it and Raiden being named after a mythological electrical creature in Japanese mythology, and also having electricity flowing through him. Raiden is the god of Thunder. Raiden also displays some form of control over electricity during Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. ''Cole MacGrath: Is there something I could help you with?'' ''Raiden: What are you doing here?'' ''Cole MacGrath: I'm just looking for some certain... people.'' ''Raiden: And if they don't wanna be found?'' ''Cole MacGrath: Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that. We're all going to be involved in this sooner or later.'' ''Raiden: Not me. Leave me out of it.'' ''Cole MacGrath: You're either gonna help me, or I'm gonna stop you... here.'' Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Cole absorbs his power and returns to New Marais. He returns, unsure of if the other characters were Conduits or not, but claims that it's time that he showed off his new powers. He states that with his new power, he will attempt to save New Marais, or die trying. Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Bring It:' Beckons his opponent. *'Now What?:' Pulls out his amp and powers it up with both hands. *'Wanna See A Trick?:' Juggles balls of ice. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Alright. Let's get this done." **"You guys sure you want to face me?' **"Piece of cake." *'Prematch:' **"Let me introduce myself." **"Let's take care of this." *'Item Pick-up:' **"All right!" **"Ah, yeah." **"Ah, nice!" **"Oh yeah, man." **"Nice!" *'Using Human Bullet:' **"Catch ya later." *'Using Ionic Freeze:' **"Here we go." *'Using Electric Tornado:' **"Feel the power." *'Successful KO:' **"Wow. Too easy." **"Just like I said." **"Alright, now we're movin'". **"That's right." **"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" *'Respawn:' **"This is gonna be short-term." **"Alright, let's do this." **"I'm ready." **"Spare me the crap." **"Here for a little action." **"I'm not holdin' my breath." *'Taunt - Bring it': **"Bring it!" **"Yeah, bring it on." **"Bring it on, man." *'Taunt - Wanna see a trick?': **"You clowns never learn." **"I've got time for this." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Power Flex': Cole leaps onstage and throws his hands into the air, each hand pulsing with electricity. *'Let Me Introduce Myself': Pulses electricity though his right hand and says, "Let me introduce myself." *'Let's Take Care of This': Cole holds his Amp to side, running electricity through it, and says, "Let's take care of this." *'P- P- P- P- Power Flex': Cole levitates and releases a burst of electric energy, similar to when he absorbs Blast Cores in InFamous 2. Winning Screen *'That's Right Suckers': Cole steps back, hands pulsing with electricty. *'Got to Love It': Cole smiles and crosses his arms. *'Catch You Later': Cole strikes the stage with a pulse of lightning. *'That's Right Man': Cole charges his arms with lightning and looks up at the screen. Losing Screen *If using That's Right Suckers: Cole kneels defeated. *If using Got to Love It: Cole groans with his hands clutching his head and faces the camera above. * If using Catch You Later: Cole stands and puts his arms down while looking down disappointed. *If using That's Right Man: Cole drops to both his knees and groans while looking pained. Result Screen *Winning: Smile *Losing: Hand on his neck Victory Music 'Conduit of Good '(unlocked at rank 4) 'Good Karma '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Courier Outfit The default appearance of Cole, as seen in inFamous 2 when Cole's positive karma is at its maximum level. Kessler The main antagonist and an alternate future version of Cole himself, as depicted in the first inFamous game. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *White hood, white coat, white pants *Baishe hood, brown coat, brown pants *White hood, gray coat, gray pants *Brown hood, blue coat, blue pants Courier Jacket Cole's outfit from Empire City as seen in InFamous. This costume is unlocked at Rank 10. *Yellow jacket, white stripe *Blue jacket, blue stripe *Green jacket, green stripe *Red jacket, red stripe Gallery Cole.png|Cole as he appears in PSASBR. PSASBR_Cole_Pre-Order.png|Cole's pre-order costume. GoodCole_thumb.jpg Cole1.JPG|Cole using the amp, his melee weapon Cole2.JPG|Cole sliding across the stage with his Indunction Grind power Cole3.JPG|Cole using his Polarity Wall power as a shield against Drake's bullets Cole4.JPG|Cole using Lightning Hook to pull himself toward Sweet Tooth Cole5.JPG|Cole on the Dreamscape stage ColeLvl1.JPG|Cole's Level 1 Super, Kinetic Pulse, being used on Fat Princess ColeLvl2.JPG|Cole using Ionic Freeze, his Level 2 Super ColeLvl3.JPG|Cole's Level 3 Super (Ionic Vortex) Colesuper.gif|Cole using Shock Grenades prior to using Ionic Freeze Colesuper3.gif|Cole's Level 3 Super Neutral Cole PSASBR.png|Neutral Cole Real Cole and Drake.png|Cole in the live-action trailer 100_0374.JPG|Courier Jacket vs Evil Among Thieves comparison Cole intro.png|in the intro images-36.jpeg cole-vs-raiden.gif|Raiden rivalry Cole and Raiden.png|Speaking with his rival, Raiden cole-juggles.gif images (40).jpg images (5).jpg images (39).jpg images (5).jpg images (39).jpg images (40).jpg 2013-03-20-174055.jpg|Cole's Main Menu Backdrop Cole hospital.PNG RaidenandColefaceoff.png 1380x1024 nariko-kratos-dante-cole macgrath.jpg Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale - Cole MacGrath Trailer-0 How to Use Good Cole MacGrath in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *Cole MacGrath was first leaked along with Nathan Drake when Eric Ladin stated that he was working with David Hayter and Nolan North. *Cole, alongside Light Jak, is also the first character revealed to be able to produce a shield. *Cole was one of the many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. **Cole is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Nathan Drake, Kratos, and Sackboy. *Cole's default outfit is his Hero Karma outfit from inFamous 2, the final level of positive karma above Guardian and Champion. *Cole is oddly able to swim in this game, since it would normaly kill him due to his electric properties. However, if he stays idle in a body of water, electricity will surge out of his body, harming him. The same goes for his evil counterpart. *Although electricity is Cole's main power and source of energy in the inFamous games he is still harmed by electric stage hazards just like every other character. *Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole are two of the eight first-party characters who started on the PlayStation 3, the others being Colonel Radec, Fat Princess, Nariko, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves and Sackboy. *Despite Cole MacGrath being his full name, only Cole is written on the character select screen. *In the game's opening, blue electricity glows on his arms. This also applies to Evil Cole, whose arms glow with red electricity. *His main menu background is blue electricity. *Despite requiring to drain electricity to recharge his energy to use his powers in his franchise, Cole MacGrath does not need to drain and can shoot out an infinite amount of attacks without stopping. This also applies for his counterpart. *Cole is one of seven characters that dies in the game series they come from, the others being Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth, Nariko, Kratos, Sir Daniel and Zeus. *Cole is one of five characters who has an alternate costume that is a different character, the others being Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Sackboy, and Emmett Graves. **Technically he is the same character but from the future but it can be counted as another character. *In the Italian dub, instead of saying "spare me the crap", he says "risparmiami le stronzate" (Don't do shit with me). This accidental curse in the dub may cause a problem with future rating of this game in future releases in Europe. Crossovers *Cole, Toro, Kuro, Heihachi and Kuma have all made playable appearances in Street Fighter X Tekken. **The first three are exclusive guest characters for the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions. **The latter two come from Tekken. *Cole MacGrath is the second character represented from Sucker Punch, the first being Sly Cooper. **Cole's home stage, Alden's Tower, mashes up with Sly Cooper's stage (the Sly Cooper logo can be found there) *Cole has appeared in a total of ten games, seven outside of his own. As a playable character with access to his powers, Cole appears in inFamous, inFamous 2, Festival of Blood, Street Fighter X Tekken, and this game. As a costume, Cole appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, LittleBigPlanet, LittleBigPlanet 2, and PlayStation Home. He also appears as a non-playable character in DC Universe Online, due to the production of inFamous comics by DC. *In every game Cole has appeared in, Sly Cooper's logo appears on his sling bag as an easter egg due to the fact that both characters were created by Sucker Punch. In inFamous 2, Sly's cane appears as an alternate skin for Cole's amp. **If you look carefully in his Arcade, you'll see the logo is included on his sling bag again. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Needs Work Category:First-Party Characters Category:InFAMOUS Category:Sucker Punch Productions Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Playstation 3 Series Category:Icon Characters